Defect standards are essential to validate and calibrate new and traditional inspection techniques. Inspection techniques require nondestructive evaluation (NDE) standards with known and well-characterized defects to be used in testing that establishes confidence that the particular defect can be detected in a real world setting. Probability of detection (POD) studies also require accurate representations of defects in test specimen (i.e., test standards) in order to represent the physics of inspection energy interaction with the defect. Current defect standards do not effectively represent porosity and delaminations/disbonds. Porosity and delamination/disbond in composites are difficult to represent in standards at this time and there is currently no established adequate method that is well controlled, representative of delamination/porosity defects, and is transferable across the most common NDE inspection techniques.